Hermanos aprendices
by prettyangel98
Summary: las aventuras de unos hermanos hijos de un caballero y una sailor scout
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

_Era una mañana tranquila en el Santuario donde se podían oír el gallo contando a las 5 de la mañana y todos los caballeros dorados no se querían despertar hasta que el patriarca Shion desde la casa de picisis hasta aries. Estuvo tocando un wong y todos de mala gana de despertaron para "entrenar". Alguien se tomo una taza de café con su croissant (y a se alguien me refiero a Camus) o algunos prenden la tele o algunos de plano no se despertaron. Porque tienen el sueño muy pesado ósea la mayoría._

_Eran las 9:00 de la mañana y todos de buenas se despertaron a hora sí a entrenar. La costumbre de Dalia el aprendiz de géminis es llevarle café al señor Saga._

Dalia: Señor Saga le traigo su café...

_Pero en eso Saga salía del baño y no oye a Dalia y.._

Saga: o.o AAAAAAAAA!

_Dalia lo vio desnudo y dijo_

Dalia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! tengo 10 años y me pasan estas cosas- llorando y a la vez apenada.

_El grito se ollo por todo el santuario y su hermano Last aprendiz de Aries con Kiki me refiero a que también era aprendiz fue a la casa de géminis porque Mü seguía desayunando._

_Saga con una toalla envuelto y a Kanon lo habían despertado_

Kanon: que paso?

_Kanon vio a Saga a lado de Dalia._

Kanon: Saga eres un pedófilo

_Saga lo ignoro y seguí con Dalia_

Saga: estas bien... no era mi intención... perdóname

Dalia: Perdonado, pero la próxima vez OIGAME!

Kanon: Dalia no estas muy pequeña para andar con mi hermano

Dalia: yo no ando con su hermano. El señor Saga salió del baño desnudo porque no me oyo cuando entre

Saga: ELLA ES MI ESTUDIANTE COMO VOY A ANDAR CON ELLA Y ADEMAS TIENE 10 AÑOS Y YO LE LLEVO MUCHA DIFERENCIA

Kanon: si como quieras ya me voy

_Kanon se fue a ver la tele con una taza de café en mano._

_Last llegando a la casa de géminis._

Last: que paso por gritaste Dalia?

_Dalia mirando a Saga con una cara de enojo_

Dalia: por nada

Last: tu no gritas por nada, dime

_Dalia sabía que si se enteraba de lo ocurrido se podría enojar mucho Last_

Last: DIME EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Dalia: aa.. Es que.. Se me cayo el café, mira como estoy de quemada

Last: acaso fue eso.. Bueno a la próxima ten mas cuidado nos vemos.

Dalia: bye, cuídate

Last se fue a la casa de Aries a entrenar con Mü

Dalia: Ve Señor Saga, a mi no me gusta mentirle a mi hermano

Saga: Perdón- muy apenado

Dalia: ya déjelo así

Saga: dentro de un rato vamos a entrenar porque no e desayunado nada quieres hot cakes

Dalia: eso ni lo pienso, SIII!

Saga prepararon los hot cakes y Kanon sentado en la mesa esperando.

Kanon: oye cuando piensas terminar

Saga: mira en vez de estar molestando ven y ayúdame además no eres el único que esta esperando también Dalia va a comer

_Kanon miro a Dalia_

Kanon: esa no fue la niña que le hiciste baile privado jejejeje

_Dalia rápidamente y como es una aprendiz de géminis su cabello azul claro se puso negro de enojo le dio un golpe que le dolía a Kanon._

Saga: me ganaste bien hecho -dedito arriba-

Dalia cambio su pelo negro a azul claro

Dalia: XD!

Dalia: perdón, pero me hizo enojar-dirigiéndose a Kanon

Saga: ya esta listo los hot cakes

_Pero cuando Dalia le dio una mordida a su hot cakes llega el patriarca Shion._

Shion: Dalia, Atena te habla dice que es muy urgente

Dalia: horita, bueno

_Dalia se llevo un hot cake para el camino y Shion se quedo a comer hotcakes._

Shion: puedo…

Saga: pues ya que eran para Kanon y Dalia pero Dalia ya se fue, pues coma

_Kanon todavía en adolorido por el golpe de Dalia_

Kanon: tu estudiante tiene la mano pesada- tocándose la cabeza

Saga: eso te pasa por andando molestándola ya te había dicho. Además te dije que también cuando termine el entrenamiento conmigo será tu estudiante

Kanon: QUEE!

_Shion nada mas los veía pelear y casi termina los hot cakes_

Shion: bueno estoy lleno bye gracias por el desayuno

_Y solo quedaba un hot cake._

Saga: es mio..

_Pero en eso Kanon_

Kanon: es mio

Saga: yo los prepare

Kanon: pero yo llevo mucho esperando

Saga: ni modo si no hubieras molestando te los hubieras comido pero para que veas que soy bueno te doy la mitad

Kanon: je, dame aca- en su mente decía gracias

_**Atena que querrá decirle a Dalia**_

_**no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de HERMANOS APRENDICES**_

_**hasta luego y comenten!**_

_**OJO! ._. no se porque lo puse estoy bien loca **_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Dalia iba de geminis a la camara del patriaca

**Casa de cancer**  
Dalia: me da miedo este lugar

y de repente se oye un BOO!

Dalia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A! ES USTED MASCARA DE MUERTE!

MM: pues quien mas?

MM se le atravesaba como si estubiera bailando

Dalia: dejeme pasar me habla Atena!

MM: que aguafiesta eres bueno pasa NIÑA!

Dalia: ashh

**Mientas tanto en Aries**

Mu: consentrate Last

Last: en eso estoy solo que es dificil

Mu y Last estaban jugando X box y derrepente llega Shion

Mu: maestro Shion (que bueno que escondi el X box)

Shion: Last te llama Atena

Last: a mi porque?

Shion: no se! tu solo ve

Pero cuando se fue Shion, Mu volvio a conectar el X box

Mu: revancha

Last: VA! al rato voy con Atena

Dalia sigio su camino a la casa de Leo

Aioria: que haces tu aqui despues de ese grito- de mala gana

Dalia: voy con Atena por que me mando hablar

En eso Marin llega

Marin: Aioria si vamos a ir al restaurante que me prometiste...-se le queda viendo a Dalia.

Aioria: que paso porque te detuviste?

Marin: no es que me llamo la atencion que hace la estudiante de Saga?

Dalia: me detuve aqui porque el me hablo yo iba pasando tranquilamente- con venitas de enojo

Marin: eso es cierto

Aioria: si, Dalia

Dalia: mande

Aioria: ¿Cuantos años tienes?

Dalia: 10 AÑOS! mejor me voy

Aioria: :O

Dalia sigio su camino hacia Atena en eso llega a la casa de Virgo pero al parecer Shaka "segun" estaba dormido

Dalia: mm Shaka estaba dormido a la que bueno :D

Shaka: Dalia como te fue con Saga

Dalia:O.O!

Shaka: ya lo se todo

Dalia: como es que lo sabe?

Shaka: porque... SOY DIOS! (de hecho Kanon le dijo por facebook porque era el unico conectado)

Dalia: es enserio, por favor NO DIGA NADA!

Shaka: esta bien pero tendras que hacer algo por mi

Dalia: ¬¬ esta bien que es? (con tal de que no diga nada)

Shaka: quiero que graves con esta camara a Milo bailando I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT! y me traes el video

Milo le hizo una broma muy pesada a Shaka dibujandole bigote. lentes grandes lunar mas grande que el de Afrodita con un Sharpin se veia muy gracioso XD porque estaba a ora si DORMIDO

Dalia: me vio con cara de paparazi y como se que va bailar

Shaka: por que le encanta esa cancion, si o no!?

Dalia: ashh solo a mi se me ocurre me meto en estos lios- le jalo la camara

Dalia: A este ritmo me tomara como los caballares de bronce 12 HORAS EN CRUZAR!

Dalia: hai por fin llegue a Libra

Dohko: oye haz visto mi WONG!- buscando como loco

Dalia: el que se escucho a las 5 de la mañana

Dohko habia si unos de que no se habian levantado

Dohko: O.O haci? ni lo escuche :p

Dalia: lo traia el Patriaca Shion

Dohko: SHIONNNNNNNNN! ya le he dicho que no agarre mis cosas!

Dalia se fue de la casa de Libra corriendo por que Kanon le dijo de los rumores de Libra

Dohko: pero que hice?

Dalia: por fin salia de la casa de libra me da mucho miedo

Dalia ya llegaba a la casa de escorpion y tenia razón Shaka, Milo estaba bailando I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT frente al espejo XD. Comenzo a grabar y cuando termino de bailar sicilosamente se iba cuando derrempente..

Milo: Dalia que haces con esa camara?!

Dalia en un acto desesperado lo envio a OTRA DIMENSION

Milo:AAAAAAA! PORQUE?

_Dalia salio corriendo a la siguiente casa pero no estaba Aioros dejo recado y dice:_

Fui un campo de tiro aqui cerca vuelvo dentro de un rato

Dalia: ¬¬ mínimo no hay nadie!

Ella iba muy feliz a la siguiente casa pero cuando de repente se oye a alguien que dice ¡EXCALIBUR! el ataque iba directo a Dalia

Dalia: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! afortumadamente esquivo el ataque cuidando la camara

Shura: que haces aqui?!

Dalia: voy a ver Athena porque me llamo

Shura: o.o ups, lo siento pasa

Dalia: bye- lo dijo de mala gana

Pero al entrar a la casa de Acuario adivinen quien estaba con Camus

Dalia: SEÑOR MILOOOOO!

Camus: Milo me dijo que lo enviaste aqui con tu ataque

Milo: no lo nieges

Camus: porque lo hiciste?

Milo: dime

Dalia: aa..aaa...este... AAAAAAAAAA! llorando y cuando se iba a ir corriendo

Camus: a donde crees que vas? no te iras hasta que que me digas

Dalia mirando a todos lados haber por donde se podía escapar y se acordo de un sueño

Dalia: señor Camus no me deja otra opcion tendre que lo tendre que vencer para pasar (espero que funcione)

Camus y Milo: QUE! JAJAJAJAAJA!

Milo: una niña como tu combatiendo con Camus

A Dalia se le pone su cabello negro

Dalia: Camus! este ataque lo aprendi en un sueño pero lo domine MARIONETA COSMICA!

Milo: QUE! no puede ser posible ella no vivio en la guerra santa pero como..

Dalia mueve a Camus empujandolo hacia Milo y lo suelta y corre lo mas rapido posible

Camus: VUELVE AQUI! ahora ya se porque es estudiante de Saga

Dalia: espero no haberlo lastimarlo pero Atena me llama

Pero cuando entra a Piscis una rosas son lanzadas

Afrodita: tu me despertas de sueño de belleza!

Afrodita había sido otro con sueño pesadado pero se desperto por el grito

Dalia: ya me tienen harta

Dalia: aaaa! casi arrancarse los cabellos- bye

Afrodita: pagaras por haberme despertado

Dalia le brillan los ojos de enojo

Dalia: preguntale al señor camus COMO ESTA?

Afrodita se asoma al a casa de Acuario

Afrodita: OMG! que le paso

Dalia: lo venci con mi MARIONETA COSMICA!

Afridita: O.O donde aprendiste ese ataque

Dalia: en un sueño

Dalia sale de la casa de piscis y por fin llega con Atena

Dalia: Señorita Atena queria verme

Atena: porque tardaste? pero bueno. Tu mama hablo desde Japon dice que te regreses porque te tiene que decir algo muy importante

Dalia: :O hay mama!

Last llega teletransportado

Last: me llamaba Atena

Dalia: como llegaste tan rapido

Last: teletrasportandome

Dalia:¬¬ presumido!

Si Dalia y Last tiene mama y mas ni menos que... y su papa murio en batalla en la guerra santa pero era caballero

Atena: Tu mama hablo dice que se regresen a Japon.

Last y Dalia: PORQUE?

Atena: mire ustedes no se iran solo sus maestros iran Dalia como tus maestros son Saga y Kanon te iras con ellos y Last tu iras con Mu y Kiki

Last: porque nos tienen que acompañar nuestros maestros y Kiki

Atena: porque su mama asi me lo pidio ademas estan muy chicos para andar por ahi solos y ademas eso de que tu mama cuida a una tal PRINCESSE SERENITY no me convence mucho creo que es hija de mi hermana de mi hermana Artemisa

Last: eso lo tenemos bien claro u.u

Dalia: u.u

QUE PASARA! si se iran  
Camus estara enojado por lo que le hizo Dalia  
PORQUE DALIA SABE USAR MARIONETA COSMICA!  
Shaka le dira a los demas sobre Saga y Dalia y Dalia le entrega la camara con el video  
¿quien sera la mama de LAST Y DALIA?  
NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!


End file.
